Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4-3(10x-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4 {-3(}\gray{10x-1}{)} $ $ 4 {-30x+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -30x + {4 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -30x + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-30x+7$